Draco, Hes No Superman
by KlSx
Summary: What is Draco thinking after a one-night-stand with a random 'chick? ONE-SHOT. Little scene of sexual nature, bad language in lyrics. Slightly OOC.


_**Draco, He's No Superman**_

**A/N: READ THIS PLEASE: Okay, so this is a little hard to explain...but Ive been through a break up once before my current partner (Shane). He was a heart-throb, loads of girls wanted to shag him senseless. For some reason I actually did get that chance cause we went out for a week or so, and we..you know. Three days later he didnt text/call/nothing and once I caught him on MSN he said he didn't want to see me anymore. It was obvious he didnt like me and only used me as a sexual toy and I HATE that feeling. This is just a messege to show that there isn't a superman for everyone, there's always gonna be those man-whores who just want to sleep around. And you might think you love someone when actually its just lust. Pure lust. But Ive got Shane now and obviously, he's my wonderwall!**

**I also noticed I've been added to two C2s, both a Mary Sue community. TRUST ME when I say this; Miah is a random chick Draco slept with, I'm not even saying Draco is a man-whore so thats why its slightly Draco OOC. Think Miah as one of those Slytherin giggling girls who think Draco could be there Superman. ****The song is Eminem - Superman. Its basically what I said in the large paragraph above, but in his opinion and spinnets of his sexual life...obviously.**

* * *

_**I know you want me baby, I think I want you too  
"I think I love you baby", I think I love you too  
I'm here to save you girl, come be in Shady's world...**_

They were in the broom storage room, next to the Slytherin common room. A slender hand reached over to hold onto his strong biceps, both his hands were on the wall she was leaning against. He began to kiss her, his top lip pressing against her bottom and then - she inserted her tongue against his lips for entry. Her tongue was now in his mouth, exploring every inch of it and trickling it down the wall of his mouth causing a moan during the kiss. His hands were now around her waist and hers were gripping around his blonde hair. Suddenly, Draco pulled away from the kiss and widened her legs, pushing her slightly up the wall...before he did his business she began.

"I love you Dra..."

"Miah" Draco said softly into her ear, earning a small shiver down her spine. "No names"

Miah nodded, but she wanted names. But she slowly nodded her head and let him carry on.

_**I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl  
You know you want me baby, you know I want you too  
They call me superman, i'm here to rescue you  
I want to save you girl, come be in Shady's world  
"Ooh boy you drive me crazy", bitch you make me hurl...**_

HALF AN HOUR EARLIER (DRACO'S POV)

"Draco" Miah said as she embraced me, her hands around my back. I cant let her do this. I know exactly what she's going to say. "I love you"

We've only been together for a week and she already thinks she can die for me. But thats what love is, right? When you love someone you would die for them? Well I dont know, Im not even sure what love feels like. But she's so god damn sexy. Her kneeling on the common room sofa and hugging me. long black hair, mocha coloured skin, pink lips and blue eyes, I just want her in my bed. Now.

"Yeah...okay" I lied, nearly chokingly coughing that out and pulled away from the embrace to kiss her quietly on the forehead. "I'll always...-GULP- be there for you"

I lied. I shouldnt of said that, now she thinks she thinks...I love her! Shit! I mean come on, Draco doesnt LOVE!

* * *

_**They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound  
I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now  
I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship  
Save it bitch, babysit, you make me sick  
Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Shady's dick  
Straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell a muthafuckin' slut, to her face...**_

THE MORNING AFTER

As she woke up, Miah looked emotionlessly at the naked blonde next to her. Deep down, she knew she didnt really love Malfoy. She loved Aaron. The boy whom she was in a relationship in for five months. Okay, that might not be the longest time to love someone...but she loved him and she didnt care what anyone else said.

The only reason she said to the Slytherin Prince that she loved him was to get in his boxers, and she only got into his boxers to get over the break-up of her and Aaron. But she was sure he was happy enough with Beth now. They seem to like eachother loads, anyways.

Slowly and quietly Miah sat up and changed back into her Slytherin robes and kissed the Malfoy on the forehead and whispered; "No names, bastard"

_Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face  
I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask  
Kiss my dick, get my cash, i'd rather have you whip my ass  
Don't put out, i'll put you out, won't get out, i'll push you out  
Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out  
Am I too nice, buy you ice, bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life  
What you tryin' to be my new wife, what you Mariah, fly through twice..._

Several minutes later, Draco awoke. He looked around and noticed the little bitch had gone. Result.

This would always happen. He would make a girl think she loved him then BAM. Theyre in bed on top screaming 'yeah'.

He's not as shallow as he might sound, he doesnt want to think he's a total dick but come on! She's just a little random Slytherin girl who wants to shag the hell out of the Slytherin Prince. Everyone does, and she shouldnt be any differant than all the rest.

_**But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go  
Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo'  
Maybe i'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow  
Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway hoe'...**_

'Hmmm. Maybe I should go back to Pansy then...'

_**Cause I can't be your Superman  
Can't be your Superman  
Can't be your Superman  
Can't be your Superman  
I can't be your Superman  
Can't be your Superman  
Can't be your Superman  
Your Superman, your Superman...**_


End file.
